Alphabet
by SOSNoel
Summary: Short stories that I, at least, try to base on the letters of the alphabet. Hopefully is better than the summary. ... SxS, ExT


SOSNoel's writing challenge: To write a short story showing some words that start with the letters of the alphabet. Or.. stuffs...

* * *

The Alphabet

Chapter Summary: First up, 'A'. Attack, Anxiety, Anger

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

"THAT'S A LIE! ALL OF IT'S A LIE!! None of you understand! None of you!" The young woman was crying uncontrollably.

"And you never will." She smiled bitterly. The weapon in her hand gleaming in the moonlight that was streaming down into the garden.

There was an eerie silence followed by the sound of gunshots.

* * *

It all started out as a beautiful day. It was the wedding day of Syaoran Li and Tomoyo Daidouji. During the wedding, the groom looked dashing and the bride? Simply stunning while wearing the dress that she herself had designed. They weren't smiling, but their eyes just gleamed with excitement. The watchers were either crying of happiness and joy or brightly beaming.

Well... most of them anyways. Two people stood out.

The bridesmaid hung her head a bit low and was crying into her bouquet. Her emerald eyes shined with tears. You would think that she was overly happy for her best friends, except for the fact that her usually happy eyes were dull and her skin was paler than the bride, which was highly unusual for a girl who just came back from vacation two weeks prior. And trust me, the bride is probably the palest woman you would ever meet.

The other was the best man. He seemed to be like the couple, no smile but eyes with happiness. If there wasn't a glare on his glasses, then you would think differently. Clearly, he wasn't as happy as he seemed to be. His sapphire eyes looking troubled while staring at the happy couple. He too was friends with the both of them.

Everyone was anxious while the couple was saying their vows. The bridesmaid and best man were hoping that it was a dream. That their best friends weren't getting married. It was purely a nightmare for the two, while another pair were having the best day of their lives.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As the couple kissed passionately, the auburn haired girl looked away and the navy haired man closed his eyes. **Syaoran and Tomoyo were married. They could have turned back, but did not do so. Tomoyo was officially a Li and wife of Syaoran.**

* * *

While everyone else was congratulating the newly wedded couple, Eriol Hiirigizawa couldn't help it anymore. He cried and fell down on his knees. No one noticed. The bridesmaid finally snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. When Eriol looked up, he saw a flash of auburn and purple quickly leave the room. _Sakura..._ He quickly stood up and followed the, now broken, girl.

The newly wedded couple noticed their closest friends run out. Syaoran and Tomoyo wanted to follow them and ask what was wrong, but everyone was crowding around them making it impossible to do so. They just were subjected to the situation and shook the idea out of their minds. _Everything is probably fine._ They didn't know that they were wrong and when they did find out, **_it was too late_**.

* * *

Fujitaka and Touya Kinomoto looked around for the bridesmaid but could not see her. They too raced out of the room. After catching a glimpse of an auburn, lavender blur and a dark blue, black blur, they looked at each other and then followed them.

* * *

There is a public garden nearby. At the center, there was a huge labyrinth. The center was a beautiful sight. There were all the flowers that you can think of, trees, bushes, benches, and an elegant fountain.

-

Some people throw coins in fountains. But that day, there was an odd silver object in there as well. It was obviously bigger than a coin.

-

The wedding was at seven pm, apparently the couple loves the night, and by the time Sakura reached the center of the labyrinth, it was nine pm.

The girl, tired of running, collapsed onto the side of the fountain. She then sat up and faced the moon. It was beautiful. Ghostly pale in comparison to the dark sky. Just like her best friend. The girl with lavender eyes, pale skin, and beautiful dark hair.

_Tomoyo..._

When Eriol arrived, it was a terrible sight. The girl's hair had messed up, with many knots that seem like they'll never be undone. Her bright emerald eyes now a darker green with what seemed like a mix of gray. They strained to still cry. Her usually tanned complexion was paler than the moon itself. The skirt part of Sakura's dress was torn at the sides, all wrinkled, and even looked like there were stains.

She was staring at the moon. _Even the broken can still be beautiful and peaceful._

The rest of the Kinomoto family also stopped when seeing their youngest member in her state.

The men watched as she dipped her hand into the water. When she brought her hand back up, there was something in her hand... A shining silver pistol. As she pointed it to herself, Eriol screamed.

"Sakura! Don't do it!"

"Eriol," her voice was stern and her eyes showed her anger, "leave me alone."

"Sakura! Listen to him! Onegai!" Touya and Fujitaka's voices were united and pleading.

"No! Haven't I suffered enough? Syaoran, my first and only love, has married my best friend."

"Sakura, you're not the only one who's suffered. I love Tomoyo, and Syaoran's my cousin!"

"No, Eriol. You haven't suffered like me. Kaho was your first love. Yes, Syaoran's your cousin, but Tomoyo's my cousin too. Syaoran was my childhood friend while you transferred from England while we were in high school."

"Sakura," Eriol started speaking again, "the truth is... Syaoran was in love with you." The girl's eyes widened. "He loved you when we were still in high school..."

"Sakura, we all understand your pain," said her father.

"THAT'S A LIE! ALL OF IT'S A LIE!! None of you understand! None of you!" The young woman was crying uncontrollably.

"And you never will." She smiled bitterly. The weapon in her hand gleaming in the moonlight that was streaming down into the garden.

There was an eerie silence followed by the sound of gunshots.

* * *

After hearing the gun shots, the police quickly investigated. All of them were dead. The three men died with a shocked expression. The young woman had died with a smile on her face. Her last smile was bitter and her eyes looked as though she was cruel.

They tried getting them to the hospital but it was no use. It turned out that Sakura was a great shooter and shot all their hearts.

There was something engraved on the pistol. It said _When the heart breaks, it dies._

And that's what happened.

* * *

_Sakura couldn't take the marriage of her best friends by the fact that she was in love with the groom. Their being pronounced husband and wife finally destroyed her. Unable to take it, she did suicide. All those who fully knew what happened that day were killed by her hands._

_And she was perfectly contented with that._

* * *

A few days after his friend's suicide, a letter was delivered to him.. from Sakura. In shock, the newly wedded man opened it. It had many smudges but the words were still legible.

* * *

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I'm probably dead and everything has been told to you about what happened. Yes, I did suicide. Whether anything else happened, I have no idea for I wrote this two days before your wedding day._

_The truth is... I love you. That is the very reason why I did suicide. I can't take the fact that you and Tomoyo are going to be married. Don't worry about me though. It wasn't your fault. It's for the best._

_Good bye, Li Syaoran._

_-Sakura_

* * *

When Syaoran finished the letter, an amazing thing happened. It was blown by the wind. But, as he was watching it, the letter seemed to tear itself up. It floated upward until he could no longer see it anymore.

_Gomenasai, Sakura-chan..._

* * *

End of Chapter 1... Dun, Duh, Duh, Dun!

Please review! Or... you can just say like 'Hi.' and stuffs... I'm bored.. Haha.. Hope to see at least something from you. Yes, you! With the eyes... and nose.. and mouth... and brain!


End file.
